yourfavoritemartianrwjfandomcom-20200213-history
High Voltage (Linkin Park cover)
Lyrics It's high voltage, you can't take the shot because nobody wants it to stop check it out It's high voltage, you can't take the shot because nobody wants it to stop check it out I've been taking into crates ever since I was living in space Before the rat race, before monkeys had human traits Mastered numerology and big bang theology I've been digging in the crates Ever since I was living in space Before the rat race, before monkeys had human traits I mastered numerology and big bang theology Preformed lobotomies with telekinetic psychology Invented a mic so I could start blessing it Chin checking kids to make my point like an impressionist Many men have tried to shake us But I twist my cords like double helix's And show them what I'm made of I buckle knees like leg braces Cast a spell of instrumentalist on all of these MC's who hate us Try on, leave u with out a shoulder to cry on From now to infinity, let icons be bygones I fire bombs ghostly notes haunt this I tried threats but moved on to a promise I stomp shit with or without an accomplice And run the gauntlet with whoever that what this is It's high voltage, you can't take the shot because nobody wants it to stop check it out It's high voltage, you can't take the shot because nobody wants it to stop check it out It's high voltage, you can't take the shot because nobody wants it to stop check it out I've put a kink in the backbones of clones with microphones Never satisfied my rhymes Jones Spraying bright day over what you might say My blood type is krylon technicolor type a On highways ripe with road rage On pages of wind, cages of tin that bounce all around Surround sound Devouring the scenes Subliminal gangrene paintings over all the same things Sings songs karaoke copy madness Break bones verbally with stick and stones tactics Fourth dimension compact convection Write rhymes with ease while the track stands at attention Meant to put you away with A pencil, pistol, official, sixteen lines, a rhymes missile While you risk your all, I pick at all your flaws swinging blah blah blah you can say you saw It's high voltage, you can't take the shot because nobody wants it to stop check it out It's high voltage, you can't take the shot because nobody wants it to stop check it out It's high voltage, you can't take the shot because nobody wants it to stop check it out It's high voltage, you can't take the shot because nobody wants it to stop check it out It's high voltage, you can't take the shot because nobody wants it to stop check it out It's high voltage, you can't take the shot because nobody wants it to stop check it out It's high voltage, you can't take the shot because nobody wants it to stop check it out Axel Deejay Benatar Puff Puff Your favorite martian 2011-2012 album coming soon